Under City Lights
by goodvibezz
Summary: I looked up stumbling as I saw a figure on the corner of my eye. I walked towards the room where the figure enter and I heard the door slam behind me. A guy at least 6'4 with teased black hair was in front of me. "So this is how the last sorceress is spending her life, draining it on partying." he said . "Excuse me' I slurred. "I need your help' he said, knocking me unconscious.


**Under City Lights**

I ran out of the store, the adrenaline rush pumping through my veins. The distant sound of alarm buzzers and police sirens, beeped in harmony of my wildly beating heart. Because of the thick New York breeze, my hood fell down, revealing my beachy-blonde tresses. I ducked into the sea of suit and tie cladded men. I weaved my way through the crowd, my shy, and submissive personality taking over. "Hey watch it!" a man yelled, waving his finger at me, before returning to his conversation on his cellular phone. "Sorry." I squeaked, the smell of smoke drafting towards me. I sputtered uncontrollably, my clear, blue eyes, turning into a beautiful hazel. I felt it come again. That adrenaline. I lifted up my head and I felt my instincts take over. I was free,my mind was clear and I was completely at ease. I weaved through the crowd as effortlessly as a feather slowly drivting down in the wind. I felt at ease, in harmony, this was my drug, my addiction, and it slowly became from a game to reality.

I finally exited the sea of suited men, and breathed a sigh of relief, my eyes slowly cascaed beck into a shimmering blue. A clap of thunder rolled in, making me jump. It was accompanied by two huge grey clouds, the thought of it making me tremble. I felt one single drop land on my scalp. Then another, on my shoulder. And another on my cheek. The all paraded down from the sky, drenching my hoodie. I felt a hand push me into an alley. In that exact second, I saw a black car speed away in the distance, melting to the New York, rush flow. I turned around, my long, almost knee length hair, flipping into my eyes. I cringed and wiped it out, getting a flash of a pink sweater vest. I looked up, my eye now free from hair to see my best friend Curtis Percy Gumblin. "Gumball!" I squealed as I took my long arms and stood on the tips of my sneakers, wrapping my arms around the tall guy's neck.

"Hey, you were about to get pneumonia right there. Don't want you getting a risk of tuberculosis." Curtis, said his pinkish, skin turning a sugary pink hue on his cheeks. "Thanks , you've got a tan. Now you really look like a Gumball." I giggled, at Curtis's reddening complexion. "I visited my aunt in the Hamptons you know." He said his hand slowly going into his back pocket."I wish I could go somewhere exotic like the Hamptons. That would be really nice."I said , jealously, leaning on a dumpster. "I told you, you could've come, I would've bought you a ticket. " he reminded me. "Yes I know, but it wouldn't be the same, you know? Someday, you'll go to college and I'll still be stuck in dreadful New York City. But one day, I'm going to leave this place and go to an exotic paradise. And I want to pay for it myself." I said dreamily. "Where do you want to go?" Gumball curiously. "I'm going to go to paradise;New Jersey!" I said awed. Gumball's lips wavered, trying his best not to laugh at his friend. '' That's...nice." Gumball said politely. "Yeah,yeah, don't hate Curtie-Curt-Curt."I said poking the boy's stomach

"Whatever. So, how's it going?" Gumball said leaning on the nearest dumpster, narrowing his eyes l, crinkling his forehead and flattening down his hair with the palm of his hand. I bust into hysterics. I held my sides to try to stop the laughter, but failed miserably, Curtis feeling a deep blush grow into his cheeks. "Sorry Gumball, its just when you leaned...against...the dumpster...a bird pooped on your shoulder!",I managed to get out before laughing again. "Glob, what is with birds today? This is imported wool from Switzerland. Oh my globbers!" Gumball wailed glaring at the white splotch on his sweater vest as if that would make it go away. I gave him a baby wipe that I had in my pocket with a apoligetic smile. "Thanks." Gumball said stepping towards me , touching my shoulder. I think that Gumball knows about my practically miniscule crush I have on him. He's developed so much from when I was a skinny twelve-year-old with uncontrollable blond hair and he practically looked like a lollipop.

But now at seventeen he had grown so much. His face evened out with his body and now he had more of a chiseled chin with a tiny amount of stubble to soften it out. His strawberry blond locks went from looking like ramen noodles to accenting his face as he usually wore it on the side woth lots of hair gel to keep the curls from overpowering. When they wsre middle schoolers, they bullied Gumball because of his high development in intelligence, while some of them could barely write their name in cursive. But i protected him as much as I can. I was like his little soilder, his knight, the Gretchen to his Regina (Mean Girls reference sorry if you dont understand) . Now he has regained his strength and has a toned stomach and is at least 5,11. I remember when i made fun of his height. He was so close to 6 foot, while I'm still struggling at 5'4. His red splotchy freckles faded into a permanent blush on his cheeks, complimenting his huge dimple on the left side of his cheek.

But the thing i found sexiest about him was his warm gentle matte brown eyes, that always reminded more of hot chocolate. "Did you hear me? " Gumball asked, snapping his fingers in front of my face, smirking. I know that he knows I have a crush on him, but I can't help it. "Sorry I was thinking about, something." I smiled sheepishly. "I said what is that?" He rooled his eyes pointing to the huge lump on the side of my black hoodie. I blushed a very deep scarlet and slowly opened my jacket revealing my Purina Cat chow I stole from the tiny cat boutique. Gumball closed his eyes and rubbed his temples for a while before looking up at me. "That cat is going to be the death of you, you know that? " he said rolling his eyes. "Hey! you know my dumb butt foster parents hate Cake and refuse to buy her food!'' I retorted crossing my arms over my chest frowning. "I thought they were activists for animals." Gumball said. I shook my head. "No, they switched me again, I forgot to write you about it. The child services place found traces of marijuana in the garage, which wasn't from them, it was from Mr. Bayers's brother who was a druggie." I said, sighing.

"I'm sorry." Gumball said. "No, its fine, its just I'm tired of being moved around, you know. I feel like no one could love me. Like I'm a chess piece." I wavered as a teardrop rolled down my cheek and I turned away from Gumball. I hate being like this. So fragile. "You OK Fionna?" Gumball asked sympathetically. "Don't touch me!" I screamed at him, making him jump back. "Sorry." I apologized, sniffling. "It's fine, come on, lets go. You owe me." Gumball smirked giving her his hand. "How do I owe you?'' I questioned, my tears vanished as I looked at him suspiciously. "Remember that time when I had to bail you out of the juvenile prison when you got in that fight? Well, your coming to my party.'' Gumball smirked at his reasoning. I felt my face burn into a deep red. I know if Gumball is having a party, that's not good news. Last party I had to wear a _skirt. _I felt like a hooker, ugh. But I did it for Gummy because that's my bro. Just my bro. And he said I looked pretty. Pretty. Purtty. Puddy. Pwerty. No matter how many times I say it, the word still seems foreign to me. I stepped into his red Cadillac as we drove away to his estate.

* * *

Gumball dropped off his car keys in a glass plate as we walked into the house, passing the middle-aged woman, filling up a huge ceramic cup with peppermints for the upcoming party. "Hi PM!' I waved at the lady as she chuckled. "Hello girly, I see your out of trouble today!'' she greeted ,me in her thick Spanish accent. "You know this one, won't let ,me get in any." I gestured to Gumball who was already upstairs. '' Look in his study mija he might be there.'' the lady grinned cheekily before returning to her work, wisps of her white strands of hair, blending into red hair.

I walked into Gumball's study, as I heard talking and chuckling. I saw Gumball talking to a girl with dark hair, and purple highlights in a tight floral crop top and shredded jeans, touching his shoulder flirtingly. I immediately heated up as I butted my way into their conversation. ''Hey Gumball, who's this?'' I said with a smile faker than Nicki Minaj's booty (sorry, so unprofessional, but I couldn't resist :D) "This is Aliyah, your stylist. "Stylist?'' I countered, raising an eyebrow. "Yup fresh out of beauty school." he smiled at me. "Hey Girl, just call me Liyah or, LSP my initials. If you take off the "A" in Aliyah. Their totes more fetch.'' the girl said smacking on some gum and twirling her hair with her finger in a valley girl accent. She seems like some Californian ditz. "Ready? Ready, K? K," LSP said. "BTW, do you mind if I takes some pictures to update my blog with?" she asked. "BTW-?" I asked complexly befuddled that people actually say that, but got cut off my LSP. "Thanks girl!'' she said clasping her hands to her face and squealing. "Lets get started!'' she squealed again in my ear, making me wince. Am I going too fast? Glob I haven't even introduced myself yet. Hello I'm Fionna Mertens, this is the story of my life and when everything went downhill.


End file.
